hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Fels Insel
Sam Ziesenhenne represent Weiss Fels Insel (White Rock Island) a fictional island in the Atlantic Ocean. About a thousand years ago she was founded by vikings. The vikings who tried to settled there died out pretty quickly by the local wolves. She was isolated from humans and other countries for a few hundered years and was raised by the wolves of the Island. She has a gaurdian named Lykaios (a giant wolf with powers) who watches over her and guides her. Apperance She has short, wavy red hair and dark green eyes. she is slightly pale. She usually wears black or green cloths. Around her neck is usually a black choker necklace with her military tag. Personality She is quite sarcastic at times when she is with friends. She is considered smart because of her photographic memory and ability to speed read. She can be a little over protective sometimes when it comes to certain people in her life.Most of the time she is pretty easy going and rarely gets angry or upset about anything. She also has been know to have a very wild personality Interests She has a knack for playing many musical instruments, but her favorite to play is the viola. she also love art in any shape or form. She doesn't really like sports exept for football (soccer). She LOVES to annoy people and mess with their mind but means no harm in it. If she nows that the person she is annoying is really getting upset about she will stop. Relationships Amestris Amestris was the first country to get to know Weiss Fels. When She first met Weiss Fels, Weiss Fels was pretty much clueless about humans and other countries. Amestris taught Weiss Fels many things in the short time she was there. And over the years They both have been close allies and always together. Amestris is a little younger than Weiss Fels, making Weiss Fels protective over her even though she could handle things on her own. France France and Weiss Fels are ememies. Weiss Fels can't stand him because of his flirtatious atittude towards her. Although France doesn't see her and him as enemies, he sees her as playing hard to get. England England and Weiss Fels are pretty close. She visits him a lot when she wants to talk and be serious. Some say England likes Weiss fels, but if one were to ask him he would reject it. Prussia Prussia is Weiss Fels love interest. Weiss Fels has had a crush on Prussia when they first met and Prussia had grown feelings for her over time. They both have known that they had feelings for each other but they both kept quiet about it. Canada Canada and Weiss Fels hang out a lot. It's said that Canada is really talkative around her. Pets Ace Ace is a wolf whos species is only native to the island Shadow A border collie given to her by England as a birthday gift Marco A native fruit bat on the island that has a red hue instead of brown like all the others of his species